


I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas

by taggiecb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, New York, No Angst, No Smut, Piano, not even a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb
Summary: The prompt: Harry can't go home this Christmas to see his family and he's kinda super sad about it. He's just not feeling the holidays this year, and the asshole who lives above him WILL NOT STOP PLAYING CHRISTMAS SONGS ON THE PIANO, seriously it is 2 in the morning and Harry has had enough.It's set in New York city, but they are both British. There isn't a whole lot of anyone else in the story, mostly just the two of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perhaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhaps/gifts).



> Thank you so much for the prompt! And also thank you Anitra for walking me through it. Fluff...is not my thing, but I love Christmas, and wanted to do something sweet.
> 
> NOTE FROM THE BETA: Do not let writers try to use Christmas tree emojis as transition symbols because ao3 will then only post the first 400 words of your 10k fic. lmao. But don't worry, the beta has fixed them all and reposted and is abusing her power and adding to the notes. xx

 

 

“I know this isn’t ideal sweetheart, but we will make the most of it in a week when we can get a flight.” Harry’s mother tries to soothe him over the phone. Harry nods, not trusting himself to speak. He doesn’t know if it’s the frustration, or sadness of missing his first ever Christmas with his family, but he does know that he’s on the verge of either yelling until he’s hoarse, or breaking down right there in his living room and crying himself to sleep.

 

Damned weather, God damned fucking American weather. And on what planet did he think it was a good idea to move to New York? If he had kept his position in London, he would have been a short drive to his childhood home by now, enjoying a warm drink with his sister, and watching old Christmas specials on tv. He sighs heavily.

 

“Yeah, a week.” He repeats her words, sounding like a sullen child. He definitely feels like one, it’s appropriate. He hasn’t seen his family since he moved to New York,, and he just feels like everything is against him at the moment. “I love you mom, Happy Christmas.” His breath hitches, and his mother sighs in sympathy.

 

“I love you darling. I will talk to you tomorrow. Call me as soon as you wake up alright?”

 

“I will, I love you too.” He hangs up, and flops onto the couch.

 

The apartment is dark, but he has a beautiful view of Central Park, and even on Christmas Eve he can see the busy bustle of people trying to get their errands done before all of the magic starts to happen. Not to mention families enjoying traditions and time together, just like he would be doing if he were in Holmes Chapel. One week before they could get another flight because of the time of year. And that is if the weather cooperates. At this rate they might as well wait until Easter.

 

He stands up, and shakes himself a little. It’s done, he is here for the holiday, alone. He needs to just accept it and move on. He looks around the undecorated space. He remembers that there isn’t a bit of food in his kitchen because he had no plans of being here for a couple of weeks. He walks to the door without another thought, and grabs his coat on his way out.

 

*

 

Louis smiles slightly as he sits at the bench of his baby grand piano, looking out over central park from his large picture window. There are a few flurries starting up as what promises to be a spectacular storm just gets started. He places his hand lightly on the keys, and softly plays a few chords of It’s Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas, humming quietly under his breath.

 

He knows deep down that he should be upset, or stressed that the storm is keeping his family from flying in to see him, but he just can’t bring himself to be sad on such a magical day. His mother had already called, and wished him a happy birthday. She was worried about him being alone on Christmas. He told her that it’s fine. He was all set for a cozy day at home, and they would all celebrate for New Years. How they managed to reschedule their flight for New Years Eve day he doesn’t know, but it works out perfectly.

 

So now he just has his own company, his Christmas music, and It’s a Wonderful Life to keep him in the holiday spirit. He can’t help but smile again, as he walks into the kitchen to open one of the several bottles of wine he bought in anticipation of having company. He raises a glass to himself, and whispers Merry Christmas.

 

*

 

By the time Harry gets back to his apartment building, his fingers are numb, and his feet are soaking wet. The snow has fully begun, and it is unfortunately turning straight to slush on the busy New York City sidewalks. Harry had intended on getting a  few small meals for himself to keep him from having to go out in the weather, but he instead ends up returning home with chocolate, eggnog, and a lot of liquor. He figures that he can survive on this for a few days. He doesn’t plan on doing a whole lot of anything that will require him to exert calories. He finally makes it to the door of his apartment when he hears it. Music. And, as he thought, Christmas music. He barely contains an eyeroll before he turns the key and enters his apartment, firmly slamming the door shut behind him.It cuts off all of the festivities that seems to be sneaking in around him.

 

A bottle of wine, and an entire box of Lindor chocolates later, and Harry is feeling a little sick, and a lot drunk. His living room feels too hot, his mood unfortunately has not improved, and his sister called him from some party in London. It is officially Christmas day there, and she wanted to be the first to wish him a happy one. Some happy Christmas.

 

He is enticed by the snow that is now falling gently on his balcony. There is barely a soul outside now, probably all getting out from the weather, and into warm houses with family, and friends. He feels like he could be the only person in the entire city, and it’s a lonely feeling. That’s when he hears it again. The music. He can tell this time that it is a piano. It would sound prettier to Harry’s ears if he wasn’t in such a foul state of mind and the music wasn’t reminding him of the one thing that he was trying to forget. There’s a faint humming that is slowly turning to words in Harry’s ears.

 

_I’ll be home for Christmas, you can count on me_

 

Something snaps inside Harry, and he is suddenly finding himself storming through the apartment, and out the door.

 

*

 

_Please have snow, and mistletoe, and presents under the tree_

 

Louis continues to sing. He looks at his tree in the corner with a handful of beautifully wrapped gifts that are just going to have to look pretty for a little while longer.

 

 _Christmas eve will find me, where the love-_ **BAM BAM BAM**

 

Louis’ is startled out of his playing by a loud knock on his door. He stares, a little nervous. No one buzzed to come up. The door rattles again, and Louis slowly steps towards it, using the little peephole to look outside.

 

He’s surprised to see the man that is standing on the other side of the door. This isn’t the angry intruder that initially flashed through Louis’ mind. He’s young, maybe Louis’ age he would guess. He’s not dressed for outdoors, wearing a thin long sleeve white t shirt, and gray sweats. Louis can’t see his feet. He also notices a few stray snowflakes starting to melt on the dark curls swirling lightly around his temples.

 

Curious, Louis thinks. That is until the man looks up towards the peephole, and Louis feels like he is looking right through him. The piercing green eyes look agitated, and just as Louis notes this, he bangs on the door once again, startling Louis out of his staring.

 

“Yes?” Louis speaks up through the door. He tries to sound authoritative, since this man is obviously upset, and possibly planning to take it out on him for some reason.

 

“Um…” A deep voice rumbled from the other side. “Could you just...stop the music?” The man sounds unsure, the agitation in his eyes not reaching his voice. But seriously? Stop the music?

 

“You do realise that it’s Christmas Eve right? And that you couldn’t possibly have heard my music unless you were practically standing outside my flat.”

 

He hears a heavy sigh on the other side of the still closed door, “Yeah, ok. You’re right.” He voice now sounds resigned, and just sad...and British.

 

Louis takes a risk, maybe a risk, he does live in a pretty secure building, and opens the door. He sees the man retreating towards the lifts, and immediately notices that he isn’t wearing any shoes. “Wait!” Louis calls out softly. The man turns around, looking altogether sad. His shoulders are slumped, his head hanging down. “Are you ok?” Is all he can think to ask. It seems like the man is going to just say that he’s fine. He lifts a shoulder, and starts to move again when Louis wants to reach out and stop him. “You’re obviously not so fine. Want to come in?”

 

The man hesitates for just a second before he comes towards the door again, giving Louis an instant sense of relief. “I’m Harry.” He says, and actually smiles a little.

  


*

 

Harry walks hesitantly into the stranger’s apartment. He openly admires the open floor plan, and the lavish furnishings. He knows that he’s a little drunk, but this place is seriously impressive.

 

“Wow.” He says, sounding stupid right from the start. Good job Harry.

 

“Thanks.” The man says behind him, closing the door gently. “I’m Louis.” Oh, the man is British. This is the first that Harry has registered it.

 

“You’re British.” He says, also stupid. God, that bottle of wine did him no favours. Louis chuckles lightly.

 

“I am indeed, as are you. Small world innit?”

 

“I live downstairs. Right below you.” Harry states, slumping unceremoniously into the nearest chair. Louis perches in the chair next to him, and smiles soft.

 

“I was wondering where you came from.” He says, almost to himself. “What has you down this beautiful night?” Oh yeah, Christmas Eve, alone with nobody to talk to but the kind stranger that he was just about to yell at for being in the Christmas spirit.

 

“You don’t want to hear about that.” He waves a hand, brushing off the question. He then uses that hand to tangle in his hair, and rest on the table, feeling the weight of the world suddenly on his shoulders.

 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to know.” Louis states, sounding almost like a mother chiding a child for being dishonest.

 

“Ok, well. This is my first Christmas in New York. I haven’t been here long. I do not really know anyone. My family was supposed to fly in to spend the holiday with me, but their flight got cancelled because of the weather, and they can’t make it until New Year’s Eve day.” Harry looks at Louis who is trying to smile encouragingly. Harry can see the sympathy in his eyes. “So I am spending the day, and the week alone. I can’t even work. The whole company is shut down until after the new year.” Harry sighs, feeling the affects of the wine start to slightly leave him. “I am just feeling very sorry for myself.” He finds Louis looking in awe, shaking his head slightly. Harry didn’t think that the story was that amazing. He cocks an eyebrow Louis’ way, which causes Louis to burst out laughing.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh at you. I just find it incredibly ironic.” Louis actually wipes a tear from his eye, and Harry can start to feel his bubbly affects on him.

 

“What are you on about?” Harry asks, feeling slightly offended, but laughing lightly anyway.

 

“I am alone this week, well for the most part, because my family had to cancel their flight for weather. They will be flying in New Year’s Eve day.” Louis looks almost proud that this is happening to him. It doesn’t compute with Harry at all. “The difference is that I have lived in this city for nearly five years, and aside from today, and tomorrow, I do know a few people around the city. But no matter.” Harry is wondering if this man is trying to make him feel better. It isn’t working.

 

“Well, I’m glad for you I guess. I should really get going. Sorry for interrupting the rest of your evening.” Harry makes to get up, stumbles a little, and sits back down. Ok, more drunk than he thought.  

 

“No rush mate, let me get you a hot drink. Tea, or coffee.” Louis gets up, and makes the short trek to the kettle.

 

“Tea, please.” Harry responds in a bit of a mumble.

 

“So, tell me.” Louis calls over to him from the stove. “What did you plan on doing for this week? With your family?”

 

“Oh, you know. Touristy stuff. Go see the tree, ice skating, the usual.”

 

“Why don’t we do that stuff?” Louis calls over his shoulder, as though they were the best of friends making plans for the day.

 

“Excuse me?” Harry asks, not quite believing what he is hearing.

 

“We don’t have plans now, either of us. I had a few things that I wanted to do this week as well, why don’t we do it?” Louis makes his way back to the table, and puts a steaming mug in front of Harry.

 

“We don’t even know each other.”

 

“Friends are just strangers you haven’t met before.” Louis states. Harry can’t help but smile, and takes a sip of his tea. He smiles wider because it reminds him of home.

  


Hours later, and Harry has moved to Louis’ couch. The entire space is barely lit by the propane fireplace, and the lights from the city around them. It’s warm, and comforting, and Harry can feel himself getting sleepy, but he just keeps talking, because he can’t seem to want to leave this new friend of his.

 

“So what would you be doing right now if your family made it?” Harry asks sleepily, barely sipping yet another warm drink that Louis had offered him. He didn’t even want to look at the clock. It would only remind him of how much time out of this man’s life that he has taken up.

 

“Well, it’s pretty late, and some of my siblings are quite young, so they would be headed back to the hotel with Mum and Dan. But my oldest sister Lottie, and maybe even Fizzy would probably still be up. They were going to stay here with me, and then the rest of them would come in the morning.” Louis smiles like it’s already a fond memory, although it hasn’t actually happened.

 

“How many of you are there?” Harry teases. Louis makes it sound like there’s an entire football team coming to visit him.

 

“Including Mum and Dan, and Nan will be with them as well…” Louis does a little count on his fingers. “Ten.” Louis looks triumphant. Harry looks shocked.

 

“Ten?” Is all he can say.

 

“Mum, Dan, Nan, me, Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy, Phoebe, Ernie, and Doris. That’s our family.”

 

“No offense, but wouldn’t it have been easier for you to go to them?” Louis laughs at Harry’s blunt question.

 

“The trip is a gift, and also a little bit of bribery.” Louis leans into Harry like he’s going to tell him all of the secrets of the world. “I’ve been trying to get them here for years. I figured that they couldn’t turn down a gift right?” Harry nods, and Louis smiles wider.

 

“So what would you, Lottie, and….” Shit, Harry forgot the other one.

 

“Fizzy? Her name is actually Felicite.” Louis supplies., smiling warmly. He looks so soft curled into the plush furniture.

 

“Fizzy, what would you be doing?” Louis puts his finger on his bottom lips, and pretends that he’s thinking hard. Harry can tell that he’s not by the mischievous look in his eye.

 

“Celebrating probably.” He says.

 

“Christmas?”

 

“My birthday.” Louis says with a shrug of the shoulders.

 

“You’re birthday? Today?” Harry squeaks out.

 

“Yeah, well technically yesterday.” Louis lifts his glass of tea, and gently touches it to Harry’s. “Happy Christmas Harry.” Harry doesn’t really know what to say. So he just mimics Louis.

 

“Happy birthday. And Merry Christmas.”

 

*

  


Louis had it all planned out. He can’t even remember the last time he had been so excited to see the sights of New York. He has become a bit of a jaded resident over the years. But Harry is brand new, and sad, and oh so beautiful. He couldn’t hide the drop of his smile the night before when Harry finally left his couch in favour of his own bed.

 

But Harry did promise to show up for a small Christmas dinner. He promised to cook if Louis would be able to find everything they need. It wasn’t as difficult as he would have thought. Turkey was out, but who has time to cook a whole one of those anyway. He opted for a very small goose. They are English after all. The rest of the things on the list were pretty standard, if not, found in the international section of the grocery store. Another bonus of living in New York. Nothing ever really closes.

 

Louis just gets back into his flat when there is a soft knock on the door. It is a lot different from the previous night. He opens to a sheepish looking Harry. “Hi!” Louis greets brightly, stepping back to let Harry through the door.

 

“I know that we just met, and I don’t know if you were serious about today, but I didn’t want to stand you up just in case, and so if you weren’t, just say, and I will go back home.” The words tumble out, Harry doesn’t move from the door frame, clutching what looks like a bottle of wine in his hands.

 

“Harry, I was totally serious. It’s me and you this week. Look!” He gestures with his head to the piles of groceries sitting on his countertop. He turns back to see Harry’s shoulders relax, and he walks through the door.

 

“I’m not sure if you know how much I actually had to drink last night. I was starting to wonder if I had made you up.” Harry smirks, still a little shy.

 

“Thought you would come and see if I was as bad as you imagined?” Louis jokes, taking the bottle of wine, and putting it in the fridge next to the others.

 

“Came to see if I had actually been visited by a Christmas angel.” Harry replies, and it has Louis blushing all the way down to his toes. He’s glad that he still has his head buried in the cold of the fridge.

 

“Ok Harold, where do we start?” He starts picking at the ingredients on the counter. Harry lightly slaps at his hand, which is actually just him gently grabbing him but the wrist, and pushing it away from whatever system Harry has already started. “Have you ever done this before?”

 

“I have, although I am usually the help, but I am confident in my abilities. How are you at following directions?”

 

“Horrible, but it just so happens that I have been head assistant on a number of Christmas dinners myself. So how about we work together, and help each other.” Harry smiles at this, and nods.

 

“Do you want the goose, or the pudding?” He asks in lieu of an answer.

 

“Pudding please.” Louis replies, and they get to work.

 

*

 

The dinner is good, considering the time they had to plan, and their combined skill level. Harry thinks it’s the atmosphere that makes it. Louis puts on a cheery Christmas playlist in the background, they open the windows to reveal the almost blinding light of sunshine on a fresh snow, and of course a little Christmas cheer doesn’t hurt.

 

They chat like two old friends the entire afternoon. Harry finds out that Louis is a songwriter. He’s actually quite successful, and Harry almost spits out his potatoes when he hears a few of the songs that Louis has collaborated on. He feels for a moment that he is in the presence of a famous person for a moment, and Louis wastes no time making all matter of fun of him. He tells Louis about his work. It is not nearly as exciting as Louis’ career, but Louis asks all the right questions, and listens to him explain the world of fashion in terms of the people who get it to the masses, which is what Harry has been doing for the past few years.

 

The only interruption that they face is the constant barrage of calls on both of their phones wishing them a happy holiday. They both decide to not keep traditional “no phones at the table’ rules just for this one time. They take their time cleaning up, and fall comfortably together onto the sofa when it’s all done, a fresh glass of wine in each of their hands.

 

“Well,” Louis says with a contented sigh, “That was quite nice.” He smiles at Harry, and takes a sip of his drink.

 

“It was, wasn’t it? Thank you.” He says in earnest, continuing to stare.

 

“No problem. Thank you!”

 

“I don’t just mean for dinner. You took me in. I am quite sure you aren’t actually a real person.” Louis laughs at this.

 

“I think you mentioned that earlier. I assure you, I am no angel.” Harry notices his cheeks redden just slightly, but he leans closer.

 

“Do you ever get in a bad mood? Is there anything that ever brings you down? I could barely comprehend spending Christmas day alone, or even with a practical stranger, and here you are, actually revelling in it. And making me feel...happy, excited to be here.” He embarrasses himself a little with how enthusiastic he sounds, Louis just beams in happiness.

 

“Of course I get in poor moods, and there are plenty of things that bring me down. But life is what you make it, you know? This Christmas is definitely going to be memorable, but not because I was alone. It will be because I met you.”  Louis is still looking at him, almost into him. The smile ever present.

 

“What makes you mad? What puts you in a bad mood?”  He asks instead of addressing the growing feeling of warmth in the pit of his stomach where a few butterflies seem to have sprung up. Louis pretends that he is contemplating.

 

“Ignorance in the world, people that try to put others down to raise themselves up. Paying too much for subpar pizza.” He manages to say with a straight face. Harry can’t help but giggle. Suddenly Louis is wide eyed, looking horrified. “Waking up to no milk for your tea.” Harry is downright laughing now, and it sets Louis off too. “Let’s not talk about bad stuff.” He says when he catches his breath again. “Tell me what you would be doing right now if your family made it.”

 

It’s a repeat of what Harry had asked him the previous night, and he smiles a little thinking about his parents being here for the first time. “Well, it would just be my mom, and Robin. He’s my stepdad, but he has been for a lot of years, so he’s my dad, too. We would probably be doing what me and you are doing right now. Talking, maybe playing a game of Scrabble. We are a pretty quiet group. My sister didn’t plan to come. She’s in London with her new man. It’s their first Christmas together. Mum and Robin are staying with them today since they missed their flight, and didn’t have anything prepared for Christmas at home.” He feels a little guilty when he thinks about it, and it must show because Louis puts a gentle hand on his arm, and when Harry looks at him, he looks concerned.

 

“I’m sure they are having a great day with your sister. Just like you’re having fun with me, right?” Louis winks at him causing him to smile again.

 

“Yeah. I am having fun with you.” His voice is too low to sound light, and fun. It sounds like he is feeling more than just fun.

 

“Good, because we have a busy week ahead of us. Are you ready for me Harry styles?”

 

“I think I am.” Harry licks his lips, wondering if anyone is truly ready for the force that is Louis Tomlinson.

  


*

 

Louis is in no rush to climb out of bed the next morning. He has no real plans for the day. Him and Harry aren’t suppose to meet until after 5pm for dinner, and their first adventure. He wanders lazily into the kitchen, clicking on the kettle before he picks up his phone, dialling a familiar number.

 

“Hey there.” His mother greets cheerfully. He smiles, always happy to hear her voice.

 

“Hi Mum, how are you?”

 

“Tired, worn out. The kids are quite wound from their day yesterday, but calming down a little today. How are you?” He can hear a little pity in her voice, and it makes him smirk having a secret from her, however short lived it will be.

 

“I am great, had a great day yesterday, probably be a great day today.”  He boasts.

 

“Well that’s lovely to hear dear. I am glad that spending the day alone didn’t bring you down.”

 

“Well, maybe because I wasn't alone.” Louis can’t help but smile. “I met someone.”

 

“On Christmas Day?”

 

“Christmas Eve. He lives in the building. He was alone for Christmas as well. We spent the day together.”

 

“You sound positively giddy love.” His mother teases. Louis giggles right along.

 

“You should see him mum. He is absolutely dreamy.” He blushes a little, embarrassed by his own words, but his mother doesn’t tease.

 

“How does he feel about spending the day with you?” She asks.

 

“Relieved I think. He is new to New York. He’s British! Cheshire. It was his first Christmas here, and he hasn’t seen his family since he moved.” Louis curls around a steaming cup of tea at his kitchen table, ready for a long session of gossip, and talking nonsense. “He heard me playing some Christmas tunes, came right upstairs to chew me out. Can you imagine? We ended up talking all night.”

 

“Sounds like a romantic movie!”

 

“I know, doesn’t it? Now we are going to go around and do all of the touristy Christmas things this week. I haven’t told him my ideas, but I am going to try to properly woo him.”

 

“Not moving too fast do you think love?” Now there is teasing in her voice. Louis likes to jump into everything with his eyes shut tight, and feet first. Love is no exception.

 

“Maybe, but I don’t care. What do I have to lose?”

 

“Well, just be safe. With your body, and your heart.” Jay softens again, ever the worrying mother, no matter how far away he is, or how old he seems to get. It’s a comfort to know that someone out there is always thinking of him. Especially when he is in a place where he feels so small and insignificant a lot of the time.

 

“I will Mum. I can’t wait to see you, and everyone of course.”

 

“Me too love. A few more days, and you will be wondering how fast you can be rid of all of us.”

 

“Doubtful, but I can say that this week is going to be a lot more interesting that I thought it would be a few days ago. I can’t wait until you meet him.”

 

“Introducing him to the parents already?” Jay laughs out loud.

 

“I will do well to get through the week without proposing.” He laughs as his mother squawks, and warns him to never do such a thing to his poor mother’s heart.

 

They talk for another half an hour, and by then the house is in such an uproar, she can’t ignore it anymore. They bid farewell with many kisses, and love, and promises to call the next day. Louis’ heart flutters as he realises that he is about ready to see Harry again.

  


They meet at Starbucks near Rockefeller Center. Louis arrives first, and warms himself with a hot cup of tea. It occurs to him that this is the first time he has seen Harry outside of their building, and he doesn’t know why, but it excites him. Like a first that he will someday look back on.

 

Harry doesn’t disappoint. He walks in with a black coat that trails down to his knees, but fits closely to his body, and a scarf that practically covers him to his mouth, but not quite, because his lips are pink, and his cheeks are pink, and his hair is wind blown, but light, and airy. The sunshine reflects off the snow which in turn reflects in his eyes making them look like the green glass that you would see in brand new marbles, or stained glass windows.

 

He instantly spots Louis in the small spot, and walks over instead of getting a drink for himself. His hands haven’t come out of his pockets since he has opened the door, and Louis just wants to take them between his own, and keep them warm. “Are we being proper tourists today?” Harry asks in greeting, smiling brightly.

 

“Why not?” Louis shrugs, and smiles back, trying to show Harry how truly happy he is to be there with him. “I don’t know if you have earned your resident card just yet.”

 

“Good, because I brought this.” Harry pulls a small black camera from under his coat. Louis nods, and grabs his drink.

 

“No time like the present, let’s go see a giant tree.”

  


There aren’t many people at the tree, given the day of the year, but that gives them a great opportunity to just linger, and take in the lights. Harry flashes his camera at just about everything. Louis wants to think he’s taking the piss, but Harry does everything with such a serious look on his face, it’s kind of hard to tell. Finally Louis just calls him over. “Harry, put that thing down for a minute, and come and look.” Harry promptly obeys, and stands beside Louis, looking up at the giant tower of lights.

 

“What are we looking at?” Harry almost whispers, as though they are in on a secret.

 

“It’s beautiful, we are looking at the beautiful tree.” Louis answers, not taking his eyes off the tree. Harry looks up as well, staying still, and quiet. Louis almost gets lost in the lights until he sees a flash of light beside him. He looks over, squinting a little to see Harry staring intently, not at the tree, but with the camera pointed at him. He smiles, and winks at Harry, who instantly flushes, and turns back to the scene in front of them.

 

They go out to dinner, and still do not run out of things to talk about. Their childhood, their friends, their joys, their fears. It all comes spilling from Louis’ lips, like he’s under some kind of truth spell. He would be worried if Harry didn’t seem to have the same affliction.

 

When they get back to the building, Louis walks up to his door. “So, are we still on for tomorrow?” He can’t believe that he is almost nervous to ask. As though they are on a date, or maybe he is asking Harry on a date. Harry smiles, and nods enthusiastically.

 

“Two tomorrow?” Harry confirms what they had already planned.

 

“Or earlier if you are bored…” Louis replies, looking at his shoes.

 

“Earlier it is then.” Harry immediately says, and Louis can feel the flush in his face before Harry’s door quickly opens, and closes.

 

He sings all the way home.

 

_I don’t want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need…_

 

*

  


The next day starts a little earlier. The sun is shining, and the snow is still white, making everything glow bright, and cheerful. Harry sits in the same Starbucks that he did the day before, waiting for Louis. He doesn’t actually know what they are doing today, but on a day like this, and with a person like Louis, he can’t really bring himself to mind.

 

Louis comes through the door shortly after Harry does, just a hurricane of energy, and positivity. He smiles, and says hello to a few people, that Harry assumes that he knows, and greets the barista with a hearty smile. Harry smiles just watching him. He is like sunshine personified.

 

“Good afternoon Mr. Styles!” Louis’ eyes sparkle like the crystals of snow crusted on the ground in central park.

 

“Hi” Harry replies with a warm smile.

 

“Are you ready for an adventure today? Have you stretched properly?” Louis smirks, and Harry raises his eyebrows. “Not like that Harry, get your mind out of the gutter. There are children around.” Harry looks around, and sees that there is in fact, not one child in this entire coffee shop, but doesn’t argue.

 

“What do I need to stretch for then?” Harry attempts a pout, but it doesn’t work out. He can’t stop smiling long enough.

 

“Just a time honoured tradition of skating at Rockefeller.” Louis beams at him. And Harry can’t help but feel the excitement that Louis is exuding.

 

They stand up together, and walk to the rink. It’s a weekday, but with the kids out of school for the holidays, there is still a good sized crowd. They don’t have to wait a long time for the ice though, and are soon finding their balance,. Harry clings to Louis’ coat for a few feet before he starts to remember what he is doing. Louis on the other hand is gliding around like he was born on the ice.

 

“Do you do this often?” Harry asks, following behind, steadily getting more smooth, and faster.

 

“Hm?” Louis turns around, ands glides backwards to face Harry. “No, I haven’t been on the ice in years. Fun though right?” Harry just shakes his head, and smiles. Louis is cooing over little feet in tiny skates, and he has a look in his eye that tells Harry that he has something on his mind.

 

“Were you going to bring your siblings here?” Harry asks. Louis smiles, wistful.

 

“Yeah, I still will when they get here. Just missing them I suppose. Does it show?” Louis has a bit of an embarrassed smile on his face, and Harry comes closer, and brushes his shoulder up to Louis’.

 

“You have a certain face when you talk about them.” Now it’s Harry’s turn to be embarrassed, for noticing such a thing in a man that he has only knows for a few days, but Louis nudges him, and gives him a look that tells Harry that Louis doesn’t mind at all.

 

By the time they are off the ice, it’s starting to get dark, and they are both feeling the chill. Harry is hesitant to assume that this is the end of their day’s adventure. He doesn’t want to leave Louis quite yet. But as they are handing in their skates, and bundling up in their shoes again, Louis has other plans. “Come on, we can get some dinner into us. Maybe something to warm our bones.” Louis waits for Harry to stand, and nod, and they walk off into the dimming light.

 

After a short train ride, Louis directs Harry into a pub that he has never been to before. It’s like he has flown a few thousand miles, and right back in a little place he has been to in Cheshire. Harry takes a deep breath, and just smells the sense of home that it brings. Louis smiles at him as Harry takes it all in.  “I hope you don’t mind, I invited some friends for dinner as well.” Louis  leads them to a table for five, and they sit in comfortable solid chairs, taking in the ambiance around them.

 

“You didn’t have to do this. “ Harry says to him sincerely, but Louis just shrugs.

 

“I miss home sometimes too.” As he says it a group of three men walk into the pub. They immediately gravitate to their table, flinging off layers of clothes in doing so.

 

“Tommo!” A brash Irish accent comes from the mouth of one man. “Haven’t seen ya in ages.”

 

“Niall, sit.” Louis instructs, and the man plops down on the chair nearest him, which is directly in the center of the other two chairs that haven’t yet been occupied. The other two men fill those seats, and smile wide at Harry. He smiles back, tentatively, but looks to Louis for help. “Lads, stop being strange. This is Harry. Harry, this is Liam, Niall, and Zayn.”

 

A round of handshakes go around, and he discovers that the other two men are also British. It’s just a nice change, to hear accents that are from home. It was just what he needed. The conversation flows easily, and Harry revels in seeing Louis with other people. He is just so charismatic, and he treats all of the boys in a special way. They hang onto his every word, and Harry feels something well up inside of him. Affection, arousal, he doesn’t know.

 

“So what are your intentions with my boy?” The one in the middle, Niall, says halfway through dinner.

 

“Oi.” Louis, and one of the other men, Zayn he believes, says at the same time.

 

“Niall, what have we told you about keeping out of such things?” Louis scolds him.

 

“What did I say about you calling Louis your boy?” Zayn says directly after.

 

Niall ignores Louis, and smiles fondly at Zayn. “You’re my best boy. You know that.” Zayn smiles too, and gives him a gentle peck on the lips. It throws Harry off for a second. But gives him a warm feeling, seeing people happy does that to him.

 

He clears his throat. “Louis has been a lifesaver this week. I could never make up for what he’s done for me.” He glances sideway to Louis rolling his eyes dramatically, but smiling wide. Niall seems satisfied, and they resume their previous conversation.

 

When the evening is over, and they go their separate ways. Harry is glad that Louis is by his side as they make their way home. He’s ecstatic when Louis carefully slips his hand into Harry’s.

 

*

 

Louis stands in front of his mirror on the 28th of December, tieing a tie, and checking for wrinkles in his suit. Harry had chosen their adventure for the day, and absolutely refused to let Louis in on the secret except to tell him to dress well. Louis is nothing, if not accommodating, so with his suit on, and his hair styled, he waits at the door. Harry also told him that he would come to pick him up.

 

There is a soft rap a few moments later, and Louis can’t help but rush forward to let Harry in. But when he gets to the door, he has a hard time moving at all. Harry is standing in front of him also dressed in a well cut suit, hair also styled, and a single red rose in his hand. Louis looks at him, a mix of confusion and surprise on his face, but Harry looks down right nervous.

 

“Hello.” Harry greets him in that slow deep voice that he uses when he’s flustered. Louis steps back, and Harry comes through the door, practically shoving the flower in Louis’ face. Louis smirks at the action, only causing Harry to get more nervous looking.

 

“Is this for me? Thank you so much.” Louis makes sure to gush over the rose. It is very beautiful, and very unexpected.

 

“This...I should have asked, but I…” Harry is stammering, but at least now he is smiling, rubbing a hand along the back of his own neck. Louis just stands silently, also smiling, in his suit, and with his flower. Finally, Harry huffs, and looks at Louis. His smile instantly warms. “I wanted to ask you on a date.”

 

“A date? Of course I will go on a date with you. We have been on a few you know.” He adds in for a little teasing.

 

“Yes, but you have always made the dates. This is mine, and I wanted to do it properly.” Harry shakes himself a little, and puts on a charming smile. “Louis, will you go out with me tonight?”

 

Louis blushes, he knew it was coming, but he still does. “Of course Harry. I would love to go on a date with you. And again, thank you for the flower.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Now, where are you taking me? Do you have any moves? Do you have any charm? Most importantly, do you have a plan?” Louis bombards Harry with questions, mostly to break the tension surrounding them.

 

“I most definitely have a plan.” Harry smirks, once again confident, and takes Louis’ hand. Louis gives it to him happily.

  


Louis steps out of the rented private car that Harry had ordered, and when he looks up, the large broadway sign says HAMILTON. Louis looks at Harry in disbelief.

 

“How on earth did you get these tickets? They have been sold out for months!”

 

“I was supposed to come with Mum, and I couldn’t think of a better way to use them than take you.” Harry frowns for a second. Louis tucks his hand in the crease of Harry’s elbow.

 

“I am sorry that you missed out on so much with your mum, but I am so glad that I have had these days with you too.”

 

“Me too. Thank you Louis.” They walk into the building that way.

  


Two hours later, they walk out just the same way, only a little more tired, and a little more excited.

 

“I can’t believe we had such good seats. You must have booked those tickets ages ago.” Louis gushes. He has seen some good shows in his time, but this was amazing, everything that he has heard. Or maybe it was the company.

 

“July.” Harry replies proudly. “It’s late, but how would you feel about something to eat.”

 

“I would love to, any ideas?” Louis asks distractedly, looking for their car in the sea of limos, and taxis.

 

“I was thinking, my place?” Harry practically whispers into his ear, and Louis’ can feel it right to his toes.

 

“Yeah, ok. Let’s go.” Their car finally pulls up in the queue, and they climb in.

  


The ride to the apartment building is not that long, given what traffic can be in their part of town, but when they pull up to the building, Louis can feel the pull of sleep. But he will not ever admit that, because Harry invited him up, and he has never been up. They haven't really spent any time alone since Christmas day. Harry takes his hand as soon as they exit the car, and Louis is really happy that it is a thing now.

 

“How about something light?” Harry asks Louis. Louis just stares for a moment, because he has forgotten the reason for his visit.

 

“That sounds good.” Louis responds, using the opportunity to lean into Harry a little. Harry just smiles, and watches the number tick on the elevator wall.

  


When they get inside, Harry heads straight to the kitchen, and it gives Louis the opportunity to look around a little. It’s pretty bare, but Louis remembers how little time Harry has even been in the country. There are no decorations at all indicating there might be a holiday just passed.

 

“Looking a little grinchy in there, I will have to admit.” Louis teases as he sits at the tall stool behind the island.

 

“Yeah well, not my best moment.” Harry admits. “Put it all away when I found out my parents couldn’t come. Didn’t really see the point. Their gifts are all hidden in my closet.” Louis looks at him sadly. Harry just shrugs. “Pretty childish?” Harry asks, like he is looking for confirmation. Louis just shakes his head.

 

“No, kind of sad, but not childish.” Harry just puts his head down, and keeps messing with the pot in front of him. Soup it looks like.

 

“I don’t feel bad anymore.” He says, almost to himself, but Louis hears him, loud and clear.

 

After they have eaten, Louis really has to go. The soup makes him sleepy, and it’s well past midnight.

 

“Sleep late, we aren’t scheduled to meet until after lunch.” Louis says at the door, tapping Harry’s chest, just to get a chance to touch him, he’s not too proud to admit.

 

“What if I don’t want to wait that long. “ Harry asks, looking a lot less confident than he sounds. Louis just looks at his shoes as he nods.

 

“You know where to find me.” Louis swallows down his rapidly beating heart.

 

Harry nods, and hesitates for just a second before he grabs hold of Louis’ jacket lapel, and pulls him in close. Louis puts his hand up onto Harry’s chest to steady himself, and Harry leans in for a kiss. It’s warm, and gentle at first, but then Harry brings a hand up to Louis’ cheek, and then wraps his hand around the back of Louis’ neck, like Louis is the only thing anchoring him to the world. Louis reciprocates, but he feels like he is just able to hang on for dear life. He wraps his arms around Harry’s neck as well, holding him close.

 

Finally it’s Harry who breaks away with a gasp. He looks almost shocked. “Well.” He says, breathless.

 

“Indeed.” Louis giggles back. “That was…” Louis is at a loss for words. Harry runs a finger down his cheek, looking fond, and out of sorts.

 

“Something that you might want to do again?” Harry asks, hopeful. Louis full out laughs now.

 

“Most definitely. But not tonight. I am going to find my bed.” He does give him a small peck on the mouth that Harry chases as Louis pulls away. “Goodnight Harry.”

 

“Tomorrow.” Harry promises.

  


Harry barely is awake before he texts Louis, who is down to his apartment in less than half an hour. He barely has the door opened before he is greeted with warm lips on him. And he barely can finish his tea before there is a lap full of Louis sitting on him, kissing him deep, the way he likes it. The kissing continues as they make their way to Brooklyn. Harry planned to enjoy the scenery, all of the snow starting to melt as the temperature warms up to above zero, but Louis is beside him, and he’s allowed to hold him now, and kiss him now. So he stays in his little bubble that is Louis, like he has done for the past few days, and before he knows it, they are parked in front of the MET.

 

“This isn’t really a traditional Christmas destination.” Louis explains when they get out of the car. “But it was one of my favourite places to visit when I first moved to New York.” he immediately grabs for Louis’ hand, and leads him to the large main doors.

  


Harry can honestly say that he has seen a good ten percent of the museum by the time they walk out the doors. He would feel more bad about not fully appreciating the beautiful pieces in the museum, but his eyes are for one thing only at the moment. Louis’ smile, Louis’ eyes when they crinkle, Louis staring at a piece of art in quiet contemplation.

 

“Harry.” Louis murmurs, not taking his eye of of the Van Gogh that they are stopped at.

 

“Yes?” Harry asks, not taking his eyes from Louis’ serene face, lips twitching up at Harry’s voice.

 

“You are staring...again.” Harry just smiles, and keeps staring.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Want to get out of here?” Louis finally turns to look at him, the familiar glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

 

“Yeah.” Harry responds, and they kiss most of the way home as well.

 

*

 

Louis texts Harry this time. It’s early, and still fairly dark outside.

 

_Do you want to come up before our trip out?_

 

He has no idea whether or not Harry is awake, but he still stares at the phone hopefully. Lucky for him, the little dots indicating a message pops up almost immediately.

 

**_Apparently you haven’t looked outside today._ **

 

Is the reply, and of course Harry is right, Louis hadn’t looked outside. When he does he sees a thick blanket of snow covering as far as he can see. Not only that, but it’s still snowing, in big soft flakes. It’s truly beautiful.

 

_Do you still want to come up?_

 

Louis texts back.

 

**_Almost there._ **

  
  


“I am sorry that your plans have been ruined for the day.” Harry says to Louis as they are sitting at Louis’ kitchen island, drinking hot tea, and eating toast.

 

“Changed,” Louis smiles over his cup. “But not ruined, not by a longshot.”

 

“Oh yeah? What did you have in mind then?” Harry smiles too, feeling the butterflies in his belly take over, and letting them.

 

“Being cooped up on a snowy winter day is just as much tradition as anything we have done this week H. We are going to stay right here, drink the rest of the wine in the fridge, eat the rest of the chocolates that every music artist I have ever worked with has sent me, and you aren’t leaving my arms all day.” Harry can feel the flush rising to his cheeks.

 

“Sounds perfect.”

  


They don’t actually start drinking until well after lunch. They spend most of the morning watching old movies. The options are beginning to dwindle given how far past Christmas it’s getting, but it’s the day before New Year’s so there's definitely no shortage of marathons. They are just ending the second LOTR movie when Louis snuggles in tighter, squirming until they are both laying down, Louis more on top of Harry.

 

“Don’t mind me here.” Harry jokes. Louis chuckles.

 

“I don’t mind at all. You are very comfortable.” Harry can’t help it, he brings his arms up, and surrounds Louis. It just makes Louis sink into him farther, eyes still on the tv screen.

 

“You aren’t going to fall asleep are you?” Harry nudges him in the side making Louis jump a little.

 

“Of course not Harry. Now shh, we are watching a movie.” Harry hides his smile in Louis’ hair. It takes them both less than half an hour to fall asleep in each other’s arms.

  


They wake up in time for Frodo to lose his finger. Not that Harry much cares. He still has an armful of warm, soft Louis. When he starts to shift, Louis wakes too. “I told you not to go to sleep.” Louis says to him groggily.

 

“Um, I am quite sure that you didn’t, and we both fell asleep.” Harry can’t help but kiss Louis’ temple. It’s just right there, warm, and soft.

 

“Sorry.” Louis replies, but it’s with a smile, and he tilts his face up to Harry’s to let Harry kiss his mouth instead.

 

“I didn’t mind one bit. How about some lunch, and then we can get started on that bottle of wine you promised.” Harry asks.

“Sounds perfect.” Louis hops off the couch, and heads straight to the kitchen, leaving Harry on the couch alone. He misses Louis’ touch immediately, and follows Louis like a puppy following his master.

  


Once they finish their food, and more than half a bottle of wine, Harry looks to Louis. “So what now Mr. Christmas?” Louis coughs out a laugh at this.

 

“Mr. Christmas?” Louis repeats, still giggling.

 

“Well, you made my Christmas. I know that.” Harry says. It’s not a joke. Harry can’t remember the last time he felt such Christmas spirit. He can’t remember the last time he felt such a connection to another person.

 

“Me too.” Louis looks a little flustered. Which never happens as far as Harry has noticed. He quickly covers it. “Well, I think i promised wine, and singing. So how about that?”

 

“Christmas carols?” Harry quirks a brow, extremely fond, and amused.

 

“You sing, right?” Louis asks, like singing is the most natural thing in the world. Like not being able to sing would be a deal breaker of some sort.

 

“Right or wrong, I sing either way.” Harry replies. Louis immediately smiles, that familiar mischievous twinkle in his eye.

 

“Ok cheeky, let’s go.” Louis brings the wine with him, and heads towards the large baby grand facing the window. Louis sits, and drapes his fingers over the keys like he’s greeting an old friend. Harry sits beside him, a little more awkward. He doesn’t know exactly what to do with his hands, but Louis smiles at him, and he can’t seem to care. “Tell me one you know.”

 

Harry thinks for a moment. “White Christmas.” He says finally, hoping he remembers all the words. Louis immediately starts bringing the song to life, lightly moving his fingers over the keys. He plays for a little while, and Harry watches, almost fascinated until Louis looks at him, smirking.

 

“This is all you darling.”Louis murmurs, making Harry’s mouth to go dry, but doesn’t protest. He waits until Louis finishes the intro, and opens his mouth.

 

“I’m dreaming of a White Christmas…” He looks to Louis who is nodding, and playing, so Harry keeps singing. “Just like the ones I used to know…” He remembers the whole song, and Louis grins from ear to ear through the entire thing.

 

“Next time, you have to sing as well.” Harry fake pouts, but Louis just nods.

 

“Yes, fine. But you have a beautiful singing voice. I suspected you did.”

 

“Thank you. I want to hear you now though.” It comes out...a little dirty, and Harry knows it as soon as it comes out of his mouth, but Louis just starts playing again. Little Drummer Boy. He knows this one too. “Come they told me pa rum pa pum pum.” The both sing together. “A newborn king to see pa rum pa pum pum, our finest gifts we bring pa rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum, rum pa pum pum.”

 

Then Louis sings out, clear and sweet. “Peace on earth, can it be. Years from now, perhaps we’ll see..” Harry looks at him amazed. They keep singing, Louis looking at the keys, Harry looking at Louis. When they finish they sit quietly for a second.

 

“Bowie.” Harry says. Louis nods.

 

“My favourite version.”

 

“That was beautiful.” Harry covers one of Louis’ hands with his own.

 

“Thank you. You were too. You sing beautifully.”

 

“You know. This is our last day together, before our families come. It was...I can’t even describe how amazing this week has been.” Harry says, trying to make Louis see how heartfelt and genuine he feels. “I can’t believe you did this all for me. I want to thank you.”

 

“I miss my family so much.” Louis confesses. “I can’t wait to see them.” He pauses. “But I am a little sad that this week is over.” Louis turns on the piano bench to face him. He looks almost shy, and so soft in the fading light from outside.

 

“Me too.” Harry agrees. It’s everything that he has been thinking.

 

“Maybe we should make the most of our last night alone for a while.” Louis says, looking up, and it’s written all over his face. Harry kisses him, stronger, and deeper than he ever has. This kiss isn’t goodnight, or good morning. This kiss tells Louis that he is all in. This kiss is making the most of it.

 

“I want to make the most of every moment with you.” Harry replies, and Louis leads him to his bedroom.

 

*

 

They wake the next morning tangled in one another's arms, a sated smile on both of their faces. The sun is starting to rise behind the curtains in Louis’ room.

 

Louis stretches, and feels the burn in his muscles. It's something that he hasn't felt in a while. Harry simply wraps himself around Louis’ outstretched body, and holds him there.

 

“Hate to be the bearer of bad news love, but we have to get up soon.” Louis smiles down into Harry's hair as Harry whines.

 

“Don't want to ever leave this bed,” Harry replies.

 

“Yeah,  but your mum,” Louis says as he strokes Harry's back lightly. “and my mum.”

 

“And our stepdads and all of your siblings.” Harry looks up at him, squinting an eye to the sunlight that is creeping up over the bed, and pillows. “I know. I'm excited for everyone to meet.”

 

“We'll have a big New Year's bash and it will be lovely.” Louis says, feeling more energetic just at the thought of it.

 

“Alright alright. You convinced me. Let's go get them.” Harry mocks rolls his eyes, and Louis laughs, but puts a hand on Harry's bicep instead.

 

“Just one more thing.” Louis says and quickly scoots off the bed, into his closet. When he returns he's holding a small package, wrapped in Christmas paper. Harry is looking at him with a curious, but confused expression. “I got you something.” He hands the small box to Harry who now looks a little horrified.

 

“Louis! You didn't have to get me anything.  More importantly, I didn't get you anything!”

 

“I don't care about that.  I saw this, and I thought of you. I want you to have it.” He smiles encouragingly, and Harry reluctantly starts to open the box.

 

It's a Christmas tree ornament. A little silver Empire State building. With the year engraved on the bottom. Harry inspects every millimeter of it before he looks at Louis in awe.

 

“This is beautiful. Thank you.” He clutches it tight to his heart, obviously enamoured with the gift.

 

“Just a little reminder of your first Christmas in New York. Nothing special.” Louis says modestly, but can't help beaming under the praise.

 

Harry climbs out of bed to stand in front of Louis. “I will never forget this Christmas, and not because of the ornament. This week has been amazing Lou. Thank you.”

 

“Thank you too.  I feel like I've known you for years, not days. I hope…” Louis swallows. He's said this in his head so many times over the last few days. “I hope that this is the first of many. Christmases that is.”

 

Harry's eyes shine, and he looks back at the ornament for a moment, bottom lip caught between his teeth. “Can I put this on your tree?” He holds up the shining ornament.

 

“Yes, of course.” Louis replies, and as though times speed back up, they make their way out the door, and out into the world.

 

*

 

Their families come in on the same flight, like some sort of cosmic fate or something. Harry watches as his mother walks through security, arm in arm with a woman who he technically doesn’t know, but couldn’t be anyone besides Louis’ mother. Two men, and several young adults and children trail behind amicably talking to one another. Harry smiles wide as his mom looks up, and sees him amongst the bustle of people. Then Jay looks up too, and they are both smiling fondly, and tilting their heads together.

 

“So you have met.” Louis says, reaching out first for his own mum, who goes into his arms wordlessly.

 

“We met on the plane.” Anne answers him. “I saw all the children, and just knew.” Both of the women laugh as though they are in on a private joke. Anne folds herself into Harry’s arms, and he doesn’t ever want to leave it, but they are a group of a dozen or so, and need to move on. Harry, and Louis lead them to the vehicles to transport them back to the hotel for Louis’ family, and then Louis’ apartment for their New Year’s Eve party.

 

*

 

Everyone gets along beautifully, Louis does admit that it’s mostly his own family anyway, and of course a few friends, but Anne and Robin meld into the mix like they have known one another for years. They play games, and sing songs, and later when the youngest children are too tired, and settle into Louis’ large guest bed, they drink champagne, toast to a great year behind them, and a promising year ahead. Right before midnight Jay corners Louis in the kitchen.

 

“Wow.” Jays smirks at him knowingly. Louis smiles because he can’t deny a thing.

 

“Yeah.” He agrees.

 

“I mean, I know what you told me on the phone, but this is actually real isn’t it?” Jay smiles, almost in disbelief.  “It’s only been a week Lou.”

 

“It’s been the best week Mum. The best week of my life.” Louis says with so much conviction that it takes his mother back a bit. She nods, and strokes his cheeks.

 

“I am happy for you baby. You did good.” She nods.

 

“I know.” He agrees, and kisses her cheek. “God, I have missed you.” He squeezes her a little longer, and she laughs, and squeezes him back.

 

“That’s good to hear. Maybe you will come visit me more.”

 

“Well, Anne, and Robin only live an hour or so away from you…” Louis cheeks.

 

“Do you know what? If Harry gets you back on English soil, maybe I will marry him.” She laughs at Louis’ distraught face.

 

“Don’t you dare.” He says, mock horrified.

 

“Go get him Lou, it’s almost midnight.” She shoos him away. He runs out of the kitchen to do just that.

 

*

 

They stand on Louis’ balcony, wrapped in a blanket from the bed. Midnight has passed, and everyone has gone but the two of them. The city is still buzzing with energy below them, celebrating. Louis looks at Harry as he looks down at the city lights in wonder.

 

“So, it’s been a good week H.” Louis says. Harry just nods, still a little in his own little world, maybe a little tipsy “I am glad that you came up to complain about my singing.” Harry turns pink at this, face turning to embarrassment.

 

“Sorry about that.” He says quietly. Louis nudges him with his shoulder.

 

“It’s ok. All worked out didn’t it.” Louis replies. Harry looks at him, eyes sparkling from the cold, and the drink.

 

“Did it?” He asks, hopefully.

 

“I think so.” Louis scratches his jaw thoughtfully. “At least for me. I met a beautiful boy with a beautiful soul. I spent a wonderful week remembering why I love this city, and I kind of fell for a guy who lives in my own building. I am considering this week a win.” He peaks at Harry who is still looking at him. Suddenly Harry smiles.

 

“Kind of fell?” He deadpans, causing Louis to burst out a laugh.

 

“Alright, alright. Definitely fell for. Definitely.”

 

Harry kisses him, and Louis knows this is love.

  
  


_The next year_

  


“Why are we putting a tree up Louis?” Harry whines as they drag the snow covered monstrosity up out of the lift. “We aren’t even going to be here for Christmas. This thing will be a mess by the time we get home.”

 

I will not spend the entire month of December without a tree. I have standards.” Louis reasons.

 

They are leaving for England on the 21st of December, and spending the holiday with their families, but Louis has had the entire apartment, their apartment, decked out since the last week of November. The last to go is the tree. Harry manages to wrestle it into the stand just in time for Louis to drag all of the decorations from the closet. They have been sitting in there, mocking him for a week now, because that is how long Harry had been able to hold out against Louis.

 

“Looks beautiful!” Louis says cheerfully as though Harry isn’t totally against this entire idea.

 

“Louis, I still don’t understand why this is so important to you.” Harry complains. It’s like he’s a broken record for the last week. Work has been crazy, Louis has been on a one track path to Christmas land, and it’s all been just a bit much. Louis just smiles at him, and wraps his arm around Harry’s waist.

 

“Stop H.” He says gently. “Just stop thinking, stop wondering, stop fretting. And look at it.” Harry does, he doesn’t know what he is looking at, or what he is supposed to be looking for, but he does. It’s a bare tree, sitting in the corner of their livingroom. There’s nothing that special about it as far as trees go, but he sneaks a glance towards Louis, and his face is just...serene. There is a peace in it that Harry has definitely been lacking, so he looks back at the tree, and tries to find that for himself.

 

He remembers childhood Christmases at home with his mum, and sister, and later Robin, he remembers walking through the streets of London at Christmas time, all the lights, and music spilling into the streets. Finally he remembers the last year, and last Christmas. Louis has definitely been the highlight of that year. He remembers the quiet flat, and beautiful tree sitting in just this spot last time, and how much Louis, with his calm happiness, and Christmas cheer had saved him.

 

Louis looks up at him with that same smile, and Harry thinks he gets it now, if just a little. He reaches into the box, and picks up the first thing his finger touches. It’s the ornament that Louis had given him last year. His heart swells at both the memory, and the new memories that they are going to make. He nods, and hangs the decoration delicately on the tree, front and center.

  


**Tumblr post** : [I Don't Want a Lot For Christmas](http://allwaswell16.tumblr.com/post/154980251126/i-dont-want-a-lot-for-christmas-by-taggiecb-for)


End file.
